1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a method and a device for the wireless communication. More specifically relates to a method and a device capable of detecting the preamble type of a received wireless data frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless local area network (Wireless LAN) consists of one or more access points which are connected to a wired LAN. The mobile wireless clients get access to the wired LAN through the access points. This calls for a different control and function of the network, the access points and clients mainly consist of two parts: a radio modem and a controller. The radio modem is a so-called physical layer (PHY) and the control function is a medium access control layer (MAC).
The physical layer handles the transmission of data between the access point and the wireless client. Namely, the PHY layer handles everything from the antenna to the received and demodulated decoded bits. The PHY layer is controlled by the MAC layer.
The MAC layer controls and regulates the usage of the medium with a channel access mechanism. The mechanism divides the use of the radio channel between different users, regulating the user transmissions and avoiding collisions between data packets.
In developing the wireless LAN, different formats of data frame are developed. Currently, there are two formats of the data frame: one has a short type preamble and another one has a long type preamble. It is a key issue to effectively determine whether the received data frame has a short type preamble or a long type preamble so that the performance between the MAC layer and the PHY layer can be increased